<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am so sorry by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059046">I am so sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, It’s 2:30 AM so I’m sorry for any grammar errors, Not Beta Read, Sorry bastardbin I just..., Uh...rituals I guess, Unreliable Narrator, also any constructive criticism is appreciated, but I tried my best goddamn it, i dont know??, some fourth wall breaks, writing ain’t my specialty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I can’t write but this will be my only attempt at it...sorry bastardbin-</p><p>Also rated Teen and up because swearing 👁👄👁</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am so sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/gifts">BastardBin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’monn, what’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p>“Us dying dumbass”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Just fuckin do it already! I can hit ‘em with a brush so just go”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine...but if I die I’m blaming you” the poor AO3 user said as they began to set up their...possible doom?? <b><em>I’m just a narrator I can’t spoil it! <br/>
</em></b></p>
<hr/><p>3 candles, placed around a phone with bastardbin’s profile open...<em><b>YEAH THIS IS TOTALLY ISN’T GONNA GO WRONG</b></em> was the only thing that went through the AO3 user that was <strike><em><b>forced</b></em></strike>- I mean conducting the ritual out of their own freewill!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>”Well what are you waiting for?? Start it already!” The other AO3 user had a brush in hand ready to hit anything that popped up from this...totally normal activity</p><p> </p><p>”You are the worst friend ever” was the last thing the poor <b><em><span class="u">POOR</span></em></b> soul mumbled before they started the <strike><em><b>ritual</b></em></strike>- NORMAL ACTIVITY</p><p> </p><p>”Bastardbin...” <em>one </em>“BastardBin...” <em>two...</em> “BastardBin-“ <b><em>THREE-</em></b></p><p> </p><p>BastardBin popped up a mil second after the third time ”Yo” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>”<b><em>WHAT THE FUCK</em></b>-“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again I am so sorry this was a joke because I felt like writing crack and this idea had been on my mind for a while...and this is a warmup excuse lmao</p><p>Anyway- my tumblr is @cryinggremlin I will gladly except y’all yelling at me LMAO-</p><p>Also I’m not gonna post a lot sorry bout that but I just...don’t write?? I’m more of an artist then a writer :))</p><p>K bye love y’all~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>